citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Stub
Repeated from talk:Tucson:History page: I think Kim's "contribute" template is cute, and suitable for anything connected with the desert states. But it does need . Robin Patterson 19:14, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Ok. I'd rather not use two different templates. We could use hers (contribute) with adjustments or some other merged version. To me, the important aspects are that it should ** put the page in the stub category by including category:stub ** link to at least one of the pages that explain how to help edit ** have a short explanation of why the notice is there (the page is incomplete) ** be in a box or some other visual distinction from the rest of the page :Other than that, I'm fine using either template as the basis and adjusting it to make it work. I think there are more pages already using the stub template, and that term is used in other wikis as well. But either is ok with me. We could put Kim's template in place of the current stub template, if you'd like. Or change all the places that have the stub template to contribute. :--CocoaZen 02:27, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::OK, Template:Contribute already conforms with points 1 and 4, ie it incorporates category:stub and is in a box. Points 2 and 3 I agree with; small amendments could fix those. I don't see a problem with using two different templates that say much the same thing; though I wasn't planning to use Kim's one outside the south-western desert states (or even on any or many pages that don't already have it in the original where it's no work at all for the copier to just leave it in). A possible improvement would be to amend it further (while doing the "Points 2 and 3" adjustments) so that it specifically appeals to Tucson residents. Robin Patterson 05:28, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I can we can use the two different templates. I think Kim's is cute, too. If they both point to the same how to edit and use the same category, I guess it's ok, but I think it might get confusing. I'll have to look at it again, but I think it covered the 3rd point -- why the notice is there. :::I'm fine with using hers as the basis -- I like it too. :::--CocoaZen 20:31, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) lotr: has had two "This is incomplete" templates for a long time, as noted near the bottom of its main page. Not my idea there, but the way the "Incomplete" one is worded is appropriate for a longer article that's not stubby but (even at several kilobytes) is still not complete. On your point 3 above - Kim's explanation "The writer of this article did not wear oven mitts while driving. This article is lost in the desert. You can help the Tucson Wiki by writing some of it yourself.)" is rather metaphorical but probably gives enough of a reason! Needs its final parenthesis deleted though... You're the image expert among us; can you get that Image:Stop_hand.png working? Robin Patterson 05:24, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I could, but I won't. Kim says she got it from Uncyclopedia. They say they got it from Google. There is absolutely no acknowledgement of licensing or copyright permissions for this image. I'm sure we can get another, similar, but legal image to use in its place. I'll look. --CocoaZen 18:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Some options are *** commons:Image:Stop hand rugen.png *** commons:Image:Stop hand.png ::I'll keep looking... --CocoaZen 18:52, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC)